Wolves
W.I.P. This is some fanfiction inspired by fanfiction written by me. Prologue A dark blue she-cat sat at the edge of a frozen pool, her bright blue eyes reflecting the starlight shimmering on the surface of the ice. Stars glimmered on her silver-tipped pelt. "Mistystar, the future is...unclear." She murmured to the approaching gray cat. Fear sparkled in their eyes as they could see only darkness. Two amber eyes arose faintly from the dark before being engulfed again. "Bluestar, all we can do is tell the Clans to prepare for the worst." Mistystar declared as she settled on her haunches. "Even if it means the end of the Clans themselves." Chapter 1 Kingletpaw purred as he felt the snap of a plump squirrel's neck in his jaws. His mentor, Foxfur, yowled a purr of praise. "Did I pass?" He asked nervously, gathering his catch. "Yes you did!" Foxfur meowed as they ascended the leaf-littered hill towards ThunderClan's camp. "I'm so proud of you." Kingletpaw felt his chest burst with pride was he trotted past the bramble enterance and dropped his prey onto the freshkill pile. "Awesome job!" His littermate, Redhawk purred as he sniffed the apprentice's catch. "Yep!" Kingletpaw boasted. "I'm going to be a warrior soon!" "Well done." Kingletpaw trembled as Fennelstar shouldered past his siblings and rested her striped tail on his speckled shoulder. Speechless, he simply dipped his head in respect. "Let all cats gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" She yowled as she raced towards the ledge. She leaped onto the ledge effortlessly as cats assembled below her. "Leafbare shall come soon, but we must stay strong. That us why I have come to announce a brave new warrior. Kingletpaw!" Fennelstar announced. His mentor pushed the nervous apprentice forward. "Foxfur, has your apprentice, Kingletpaw, learned the skills of a warrior? Do they understand the importance of the warrior code?" "They have." Foxfur replied confidently. "I, Fennelstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Fennelstar declared. "Kingletpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." Kingletpaw replied, trembling, but no longer from fear. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Kingletpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Kingletcrown. StarClan honors your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." The cats around them exploded in cheers. "Kingletcrown! Kingletcrown! Kingletcrown!" The crowd caved in as cats began congratulating him. Kingletcrown's amber eyes gleamed in pride. "Thank you!" He purred. "I promise I won't let my Clan down!" Chapter 2 A russet tabby slid through the dense undergrowth. Her whiskers were trembling from excitement. Up ahead, a plump rabbit sat unaware, grooming his thick fur. Tensing her lean hind legs, she pounced. A dark shadow loomed over her as she felt herself being bowled over. She flailed and yowled, but the intruder locked her in an iron grip. She screamed one last time as the shadow sank its long fangs into her neck. All she saw before darkness were amber eyes. Chapter 3 "Owlwhisper!" Pineleaf cried as the dawn patrol dragged back the limp body of the russet she-cat. Her neck was twisted at an odd angle and her silver-blue eyes were glazed. The clearing crowded with cats as the patrol set the tabby onto the dew speckled grass. "Redwhisker!" Fennelstar yowled for the medicine cat as she shouldered through the crowd. "Did anycat see what caused her death?" Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)